Class Period
Class Period is the tenth episode of Randal's Monday. It is the tenth episode of Season 1. Plot * Randal goes to sleep and then he wakes up a bar at night. Randal talks to Matt, Sandy and Elaine to give them more questions. Randal gives questions out to them by saying see you later. Randal goes outside at the bar. Randal calls Mr. Marconi and then Mr. Marconi says I am so happy Randal. Randy gets into the car with Mr. Marconi. Randal tells Mr. Marconi that he is now a serial killer. Randal is telling Mr. Marconi why are you a serial killer and then he says because I am dangerous and I might become good in the final episode of Season 1. Randal tells Mr. Marconi that's right. Randal tells Mr. Marconi going into the apartment. Randal tells Mr. Marconi wait for a minute there are serial killers that may grab Jonathan. Randal goes into Mr. Marconi's flat. In Marconi's flat Randal and Mr. Marconi has a group of serial killers and then he shoots and kills them. The serial killers named Mikhail Marconi (Jack Griffo) Mr. Marconi's brother who is 15 and a serial killer and a 49 year old man Aaron Marconi (Jeffrey Dean Morgan), a daughter named Maria Marconi who is 16 (Aubrey Peeples) and Mr. Marconi's wife named Joni (Ryan Newman) who are serial killers find out and then they shoot Mr Marconi in the leg and then he survives. Randal shoots and kills Mikhail and then Mr Marconi shoots and kills Aaron and then Randal kills Maria and Joni. Randal tells Mr. Marconi see you later. Randal goes to his flat. * In Randal's flat Randal finds out what is there. Randal goes and talks to Marty and then Marty tells Randal that you are not doing this. Randal tells Marty listen to me connect right now. Marty walks away from Randal. Randal leaves his flat. Randal leaves his apartment. Randal goes and talks to Jonathan who needs attention. Jonathan tells Randal that this may be real. Randal tells Jonathan you are right. Randal goes to talk to Arkin and then he tells Randal time to do this for yourself. Randal tells Arkin I ain't got no time for that. Arkin tells Randal correct. Randal goes to class. In class Randal tells Betty and Receptionist hello today and then they say good I'm glad your here. Randal says Okay then. Randal works on 1 thing. Randal gets a pass and tells them I'm leaving early and then they say okay. Randal goes outside of the school and then he tells Francis Richards that every word went down. Francis tells Randal you are right. Randal tells Fin, Zorn, Insane Nerd, Ricardo, Blake and Bob to tell them that it went right. * Randal meets Cousins, Noon, Bill, Jock and William to tell them about anything. Randal says to Steve Grimsby, Box Guy, Vincent Trauma and Zander Lake to make sure that anything can make sense. Randal tells them okay. Randal says back off Steve Grimsby. Steve Grimsby tells Randal what did you say to me. Randal says back off. Steve Grimsby says to Randal Don't ever say that. Randal tells Steve Grimsby okay. Randal leaves Steve Grimsby. Randal goes to tell Steve Grimsby bye. Randal drops off Steve Grimsby at his hot dog stand. Steve Grimsby tells Randal thank you once again. Randal tells Matt happy to see you. Randal walks with Matt to the street. Randal says good times Matt. Randal walks down to the traffic stop. Randal checks for traffic and cars. Randal tells Sandy I am happy for the secret. Sandy tells Randal I am proud of you. Randal tells Sandy good. Deaths * Serial Killers - Killed by Randal for harassment. * Mikhail Marconi - Killed by Randal for shooting Mr. Marconi in the leg. * Aaron Marconi - Killed by Mr. Marconi for intimidation. * Maria Marconi - Killed by Randal for harassment. * Joni - Killed for trying to murder Randal.